uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
Dai Sawamura
: A former archaeologist, he continued his astronomer father's research into studying the Nazca images and manages to track the meaning behind it from Peru to Easter Island. There, Dai uncovers an altar that knocks himself unconscious. Finding himself on Planet Bird, Dai becomes a Space Sheriff for managing to solve the missing. Eventually learning of the warrior Shaider and his presumed relation, Dai realizes his fate is to finish his ancestor's duty by putting an end to the Fuuma. When Fuuma managed to take over most of the Universe, Dai learns the altar is actually an entrance to where headless body of Kubilai was sealed along with Kubilai's weak point. Though sealed in by Poe with a limited amount of oxygen, Shaider manages to escape and fight his way through the Fushigi Castle to save Annie before fighting Kubilai and won against the fiend. With his mission on Earth over, Dai decides to take Annie around the world. When he transforms with the command , the Vavilos envelops him with Blue Plasma Energy particles that form his armor within milliseconds. As Shaider, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Shaider Blue Flash or the Video Beam Gun in conjunction with Shaider Scope scanner to track down invisible foes. His own blues include, Shaider Punch, Shaider Kick, and Blue Flash Spark. Biography In a stage show where the are seen fighting and , Shaider and then arrive and assist the team. In a stage show where the Bioman are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , Shaider, Kamen Machineman, & , , and arrive and assist the team. In a stage show where the are seen fighting usual foes, Megabeast Empire and Bio Hunter Silva show up and wind up defeating them. Juspion, , Shaider, , , , DynaRed, GoggleBlack and arrive and assist the Changemen. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Spielban, Kamen Rider Super-1, Juspion, Shaider, , & , Red1, Green2, and DynaRed arrive and assist the team. In a stage show where the are seen fighting the , , Metalder, Speilban, Shaider, & , ChangeDragon & Phoenix, Green2 and arrive and assist the team. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie By the time of Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, Dai has been replaced by Shu Karasuma as the new Space Sheriff Shaider. Uchuu Keiji Shaider NEXT GENERATION When counseling Shu, the new Shaider, she asks him to trust his partner Tamy, like Dai did with her. She later on looks at an old photo of her and Dai together. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Dai Sawamura/Shaider, with Gavan, Shaider and Annie, is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Shaider Shouketsu Process When Dai shouts the command , the Vavilos envelops him with Blue Plasma Energy particles that form his armor within milliseconds. Arsenal *Laser Blade - Shaider's sword, hidden in the waistband of his armor when not in use. It can also be used as a energy lasso. In the Philippine dub, it was called the Shaider Cutter. ** Shaider Blue Flash - As Shaider, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move, the Shaider Blue Flash to finish off an opponent. In the Philippine dub, it was called the Shaider Super Slash. *Video Beam Gun *Shaider Scope - Amplifying system Shaider vision, allowing him to see through obstacles or disguise a person and locate an invisible opponent. *Sound Sensor - Auditory sensor also to communicate with the Super Dimensional Mothership Vavilos. *Shaider Phone *Super Phone Shaider Techniques *Shaider Punch - Shaider performs a backflip before hitting his opponents with his fists. *Shaider Kick - Shaider performs a running jumpkick. *Shaider Full Power - The following increases Shaider's power levels for a brief moment. *Blue Flash Spark - Plasma discharge energy emitted by his armor to help him break out of confinement. Vehicles *Shaian *Super Dimensional Machine Blue Hawk *Suzuki SJ *RX-7 Savanna FB Mecha *Super Dimensional Mothership Vavilos Ranger Key The is a Metal Heroes released as part of the Ranger Keys Metal Hero Edition in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to one, i.e. one of the , into Shaider. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dai Sawamura was portrayed by , the grandson of creator . Sadly, Tsuburaya died of liver cancer on July 24th, 2001 due to alcoholism developed through the years. He was 37 years old. When the Space Sheriffs returned in the 2006 video game, The Space Sheriff Spirits, Dai was voiced by . As Shaider, his suit actors were Takanori Shibahara and Akira Shimizu. Recognition Space Sheriff shaider is featured as #88 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *In the IBC-13 and GMA dub in the Philippines, he is renamed as Alexis. *Sho Mikagami from the game, Evil Zone shares some similarities to Dai Sawamura as both men transforms into Shaider and Danzaiver respectively. **Both of their suits are completely different when they transform when Shaider's signature color is blue while Danzaiver is red. **Both men also shares their signature moves during battle against their enemies especially using their signature attacks to destroy enemies. In Danzaiver's case, he puts a battery to unleash a laser-like blade to make a heavy slash on his opponent. *In the Philippine Dub, he was voiced by two male voice actors in both broadcasting companies. In the ABS-CBN dub until it was replayed in both IBC-13 and GMA Network, Dai Sawamura is voiced by Tony Nierras and in GMA dub, he was voiced by Vincent Gutierrez. *In Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan, the late Marky Cielo who portrays as Alexis Lorenzo bears a strong resemblance to Dai Sawamura and as Shaider in both his casual and his metal hero form as his color motif is green. **Coincidentally, both actors who portrayed their main characters are also died in different causes; Hiroshi Tsuburaya dies from liver cancer on July 24, 2001 while Marky Cielo dies from his sleep on December 7, 2008 after his role in Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan. Appearances }} See Also Category:Space Sheriff Category:Blue Metal Heroes Category:Humans Category:Earthlings